Semiconductor device fabrication, also referred to herein as “semiconductor manufacturing” or “semiconductor processing”, is used to create integrated circuits for electrical and electronic devices. Semiconductor processing is a multi-step process, which includes photolithography and chemical processes during which integrated circuits are created on a wafer made of semiconductor material.